Carlos Marino (IUCU)
"You hate that guy? No, I hate him more. He's a douche and he knows it, making jokes like that." ''- Carlos Marino'' Carlos Marino is a Police Officer with the Dark City Police Department and the partner of Sgt. Will Carlyle. When a villain known as Deadeye is arrested, Marino's patience is tested as his Captain is murdered, and later arrests Deadeye a second time after the assassin escapes, ensuring that he does not escape again. Carlos Marino is portrayed by Kevin Alejandro. Biography Early Life Carlos Marino was born in 1976 in Dark City, and later joined the police force, discovering that he was the oldest rookie to do so. He was soon partnered with Sgt. Will Carlyle, with whom he became good friends. Cops and Criminals Arresting Deadeye Marino and Sgt. Will Carlyle are called by Captain William Yates to take )Deadeye into custody after the latter is defeated by the heroes Black Shadow and Blackbird and Amy calls it in. Marino and Carlyle attempt to question Black Shadow about his abilities but he leaves, and they place Charlie Head (Deadeye's alter-ego) into a van. As Deadeye is being transported to prison, the assassin makes an offensive remark towards Carlyle and Marino, and is ignored by the two of them, even after they put him into a cell in a prison. Death of the Captain Carlyle and Marino work with Detective Leo Franklin to go over the Deadeye case, and exchanges banter with them and Amy after she arrives. As Amy and Leo leave respectively, Carlyle and Marino continue with their banter. After Marino hears about the death of Yates, he and Carlyle oversee the moving of his corpse, and Marino agrees to put everyone on high alert after he is ordered to do so by Carlyle. Death of a Good Man Marino and Carlyle learn that Deadeye has broken out of prison, and are asked to investigate his cell to try and find him. They later find evidence that someone helped him escape, and Marino informs Amy of Deadeye's breakout. When Leo is shot by Deadeye, Amy calls for Carlyle and Marino, and Marino helps tend to Leo as Carlyle calls an ambulance. As Leo is in the hospital, Marino and Carlyle attempt to get a statement from Amy, but are rebuffed. Amy then orders them to find Deadeye, and Marino and Carlyle agree to do so. Putting Deadeye in Prison When Blackbird takes Deadeye down, Carlyle and Marino transport him back to prison. Whilst Carlyle declares to Deadeye that he will never get out again, Marino only glares at the criminal, angered at the death of his friend. Marino attends Leo's funeral with Carlyle, and Marino assures Carlyle that he has his back should anything ever happen to them. Marino then stands by as Carlyle informs Amy that Head is going to rot in prison for the rest of his life, leaving Amy assured. Personality Powers & Abilities Relationships Allies * Dark City Police Department ** Sgt. Will Carlyle- partner and best friend ** Captain William Yates † - former Captain ** Detective Amy Baker- Acting Captain ** Detective Leo Franklin † Enemies * Charlie Head/Deadeye Appearances * Black Shadow: Shadowhunt Notes